


Day 19- Routine

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Canon Autistic Character, Gen, Morning Routines, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Symmetra starts every day the same.





	Day 19- Routine

Logic and routine go hand-in hand. Satya likes both. The steadfast simplicity of logic, and the smooth pleasantness of routine intertwine well to form a structure that’s hard to let in many illogical imperfections. That’s just how she likes it.

The routine begins as soon as she wakes up every morning. The clock is set to the same time every day, whether a workday or an off day. By the third ring, she’s awake and switches the alarm off. She repeats the same actions, making them second nature even if she isn’t 100% awake (though she always is)

The Vishkar dormitories are always clean and organized, and hers is no exception. Dusting is a night chore, and in the morning sunbeams, the polished surfaces shine. Satya presses the curtains back to let in more light, allowing a picturesque view of the city below to appear. Turning to her desk, she picks up her headset and slips it on, feeling the calming pressure over her ears as it blocks out the ambient sounds. They always stress her out. 

Most of the other students prefer putting their uniforms on before the headset, but Satya prefers blocking out the sound as soon as possible. It isn’t silence, she can still hear just fine, but it does wonders for the aggravating little noises that surround her and that can send her into a stress-fueled meltdown if she has to listen to them for too long. She prefers keeping cool and composed, thank you very much.

Even if she didn’t have to wear the same uniform every day, she’s pretty sure that she still would. The material is smooth and soft, nothing like the itchy coarseness of her childhood dresses. Every Vishkar student has their clothing tailored, so it fits her perfectly with almost nothing hanging loosely. It’s improper to do in public, but Satya likes running her fingers over the fabric when she’s on her own, feeling her hand glide over the surface back and forth. It’s a good kind of smoothness, and one of her favorite stims.

It’s a little tricky to keep her hair neat without removing her headset, but she’s practiced enough that it’s second nature. She takes a moment to stroke her silky black hair, another stim of hers, before deftly tying it back against her head. 

Satya stands in front of her mirror. Her headset’s in place, her hair is tidy, and her uniform doesn’t have a wrinkle.

Her eyes glance at the alarm clock. Ten minutes exactly, just as planned. The first meeting isn’t for another half hour, but Satya is always the first to arrive, and she has no intention of altering her daily routine.

Giving an affirmative nod to herself, Symmetra leaves to start her day.


End file.
